


That Gleam In Your Eyes

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pranks, Slasher Flick, button eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: The guys go to a movie. Brad is skeptical of the slasher genre and makes no attempt to hide his boredom. Krejci and Pastrnak decide to change Brad's mind, with a little help from Bergeron.





	That Gleam In Your Eyes

“Are you kidding me?” Brad scoffed as the psycho killer clown burst onto the screen, the light gleaming off the shiny black buttons that served as the clown’s eyes and the knife that slashed towards one of the movie’s heroines.

“Shh!” The sound came from somewhere behind him.

“Just enjoy the movie Brad,” Bergeron murmured next to him.

Brad rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“This is the best part!” Pastrnak said on Brad’s left, leaning forward. The evil clown finished his grisly murder and started sewing buttons over the victim’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you guys have seen this movie three times already,” Brad complained. “This isn’t even scary!”

“Shh!” This time it was Krejci, next to Pastrnak, hushing Brad.

Brad resigned himself to sitting through the rest of the movie, limiting himself to the occasional derisive snort. “Finally,” he said yawning loudly when the end credits started to roll after the clown had been trapped inside the burning building by the last surviving member of the ill-fated cast. “That was the least terrifying movie ever created.”

“See you guys at the rink tomorrow,” Brad said once they were outside, Pastrnak and Krejci going one way, he and Bergeron the other. “What’s wrong with them?” he asked, surprised when he barely got a response.

“Maybe the fact that you spent the night belittling their favourite move?” Bergeron suggested. “Come on. It’s a nice night, let’s walk instead of taking a cab.”

They started for home, Brad snickering to himself about the overblown melodrama that thought itself scary. It really was a nice night out, he thought as they walked past the entrance to a dark alley. He ignored the shiver that ran down his spine as something glinted deep within the alley. He shrugged it off, probably a stray cat. He walked a little closer to Bergeron anyway.

It was a relief when they reached the apartment, the bright lights making Brad feel silly for jumping at shadows.

“I’m going to heat up the last of that pizza,” Brad said heading into the kitchen. “You want some?”

“No thanks,” Bergeron said flopping down on the couch with a yawn.

Brad took the pizza box out of the fridge and set two slices on a paper towel, popping them into the microwave. “Bergy?” he called as he leaned against the counter. “Was that the door?” He wondered who would be visiting them this time of the night.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Bergeron called back.

Brad shook his head. He must be losing his mind. Probably from spending three hours bored out of his mind. The microwave beeped and he took the pizza out, biting the tip off of a piece as he walked back to the living room. “Bergy?” he said stopping short as the lights went out in front of him. There was no answer and he swallowed the pizza heavily. 

“Come on man this isn’t funny.” He walked into the living room, making his way to the closest light, a floor lamp beside the couch. He reached out and turned the switch. Soft light spilled out in a circle around him, just in time for something metallic to slash towards him.

Brad screamed and jumped back, tripping over the edge of the rug and landing hard on his tailbone as a clown with gleaming black buttons for eyes loomed over him.

The main lights flicked back on and Brad blinked in the sudden brightness. The clown reached up and peeled its face off.

“Movie didn’t scare you at all huh?” Krejci asked grinning down at Brad, the mask in his hand.

Brad gasped incoherently. “What—you—how—”

Krejci looked to Brad’s left and grinned. “You got all that?”

Pastrnak nodded. “Every bit of it,” he said cheerfully. “Now admit the movie was scary or we send this video to the entire team!”

Brad stared at them and then laughed. “Well played Grasshopper. You win; I admit that that movie was far scarier than I thought.”

“Our work here is done. Thanks for letting us in Bergy,” Krejci said as Bergeron wandered over from the light switches near the door.

“No problem. Have a good night.”

“Grasshopper?” Pastrnak asked confusedly as he and Krejci left the apartment.

“You ruined my pizza,” Brad pointed out, trying to scoop the pizza sauce off of the rug. “And this rug.”

Bergeron laughed. “Completely worth it.” He helped Brad to his feet. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He leaned in and kissed Brad.

Brad tilted his head up, pretending to think about it. “Okay,” he agreed. “But you have a lot to make up for. And, um, could we leave the lights on?”


End file.
